The Unloved Kids
by Thanatos's daughter
Summary: The untrustworthy ,mean ,worthless ,the Unloved. based on Marina and the diamonds "i am not a robot". "You've been hanging around with the unloved kids who you have never really liked and you have never trusted."
1. The unloved kids

_You've been hanging around with the Unloved Kids _

_-Marina and the Diamonds _

I

S/u/p/p/o/s/e/

That sums us up

The

U

N

L

O

V

E

D

K

I

D

S

The _untrustworthy_

_Mean_

_Worthless_

_The Unloved_

Yes that fits us very well

U

S

The outcasts

The ones you

_/dontwannabeseennextto\_

We are UNLOVED for various reasons,

All SPECIAL

All DIFFERENT

All

_Sad/abandoned/alone_

All unlikely

/friends\

Thrown together by

(F)(A)(T)(E)(S)

[The asshole herself]

[D][E][S][I][G][N]


	2. the OUTCAST

_**NICO DI ANGELO**_

The ultimate

O

U

T

C

A

S

T

Doesn't fit in with the

LIVING

[Too much pain, too much sadness, too much death]

Doesn't fit in with the

DEAD either

[At least, as long as he keeps breathing]

No wonder he's one of us

W/H/A/T/? /

You ask

He's got _Percy _and _Thalia _and _Annabeth _and _Hazel _

But does he really?

Who do you think he ran to after Bianca's death?

[He didn't just run off to the Underworld you know. Why would he? It reminds him too much that she is dead and not coming back]

Who do you think flashed in his mind when Minos was trying to convince him to kill everyone?

{us obviously]

Where do you think he is when he's nowhere to be found?

[He can't spend all his time in the underworld and camp Jupiter]

Who do you think comforted Nico and spent the night with him when he had a nightmare about Tartarus?

**Well… it sure as hell wasn't you.**

_Was it?_

N

O

It was

U

S

And do you want to know why we can do that?

Because we

U

N

D

E

R

S

T

A

N

D

We are all

_Loners, losers, and O*U*T*C*A*S*T*S*_

Maybe one day you will undesrtand


	3. The MEAN

CLARISSE LA RUE

Daughter of ARES

When you

(H)(E)(A)(R)

Her name you think

_That rude and scary girl right? The bully?_

You never wonder

W

H

Y

Why is she so mean?

Why is she so cold?

No you brush it off as an

_ARESTHING_

That's why she's one of us

No she's not an

O*U*T*C*A*S*T*

, at least, she doesn't appear to be

(She was always the disappointment in the Ares cabin)

No she's

_**MEAN**_

That's her

D

E

F

E

N

S

E

Against the world, her mask if you will,

She can't let

_Anybody_

Get close, not after

_CHRIS/SILENA/ETHAN/LUKE_

_She couldn't handle the_

_PAIN_

(not of the betrayal, we knew they were **"traitors"** after all… they were one of us too)

No, the pain of them dying

So now we are the only ones allowed to be close because we were **there**

We were **there** when **Chris **was found /insane/ and helped her through it

We were **there **when **Silena** died helping Clarisse understand _it wasn't her fault_.

We all cried when **Ethan **and **Luke **died because

/dammit\

They were

/O\/U \/R\ /O\/W\/N\

And

WE NEVER ABADON OUR OWN

**We were there** every step of the way so no wonder she trusts us. She lets her guard down around us because

**We are special**

**We are unique**

**We are connected**

In ways you can never understand

We are connected on a level so deep it only comes from fully and utterly accepting one another

We hope one day you can understan


	4. the WORTHLESS

_Silena Beaugard._

When you here that name you think,

The war hero? The one that pretended to be Clarisse?

The you hear

Daughter of _**Aphrodite**_

And your respect dampens.

Because, well, what's a daughter of _**Aphrodite**_ doing fighting in a war?

Don't they only care about boys, nails, and the latest Gucci handbag?

What is she doing fighting a war when, heaven forbid, she could break a nail?

Why would the war concern her anyway?

Did it ever occur to you that it is also her home that Kronos is attacking?

That her mother is an Olympian too?

No, of course not, you only hear "Aphrodite" and you think

Stupid, weak, and **Worthless.**

Worthless, ouch, that's got to hurt but that's O.K she's used to it.

_/Her father yelling at her, drunk because [dammit] she looks to much like her mother. Him calling her/_

**Worthless**

_/Her sisters, mad because she broke tradition and fell in love. Them calling her a _**disappointmen**_**t**__, _**bitch**___and/_

**Worthless**

_/Her friends, angry at her for being so _**perfec**_**t**__ and _**gorgeous. **_Them calling her a _**slut**_, and _**just a pretty face.**_ Them telling her she _**won't amount to anything **_and that she's/_

**Worthless**

Oh, yes she's used to it, but it still hurts like hell.

/WORTHLESS, ha she showed you! \

How **worthless **was she when she was feeding Kronos valuable information?

How **worthless **was she when she rallied up the Ares kids to fight?

How **worthless **was she when she got Eslyuim?

Oh, hell yeah! She's not so **worthless** is she? NO she's just another outcast, another misunderstood soul. She's just another one of us.

Are you beginning to understand?


	5. the MISTREATED

Ethan Nakumura

Son of no one

No one

That's the thing that really catches your eye.

How can someone be a son of no one?

Don't you know who your parents are? You ask.

No he answers.

Then you sneer because he must be a disgrace if he isn't Claimed.

Eventually he begins to think so too

His mother agrees

Tells him that if he wants to redeem himself he has to make a flesh sacrifice

He goads out his own eye

He goads out his own eye at the chance to be accepted

[some bullies drive people to self-harm you were terrible enough that you drove him to self-disfigurement]

It turns out he wasn't accepted

Ethan Nakumura

Son of Nemesis

Soon the Nemesis began to define him

He joined a side in a war he didn't want to fight in

You drove him to that

You hated him so much he felt he had to destroy you all, that you all deserve to die and go to the Fields.

And well, he is the son of Nemesis goddess of

REVENGE and BALANCE

So maybe you do deserve it

He thinks you do, I do too.

So you became the enemy. We accepted that he wanted to murder you and we accepted that he wanted to join the Titans

Acceptance

All he ever wanted and what you insisted on denying him

What we always gave him

And he always gave us

Acceptance for his flaws

Acceptance for his sins

Acceptance for his quirks and imperfections

We accepted him when you could not

Do you understand now?


End file.
